Imperial Palace
by BlackLady440
Summary: this takes place in the future time of Crystal Tokyo and Princess Serenity has to save the world. new sailor senshi Sailor Sun
1. Default Chapter

Imperial Palace ****

Imperial Palace

{Part one}

By: BlackLady440

E-mail to: [**DuoCat42@Hotmail.com**][1]

Neo Queen Serenity walked down the street enjoying the rest of the after noon. Or what was left of it. Princess Serenity was back at the palace with the inner senshi, learning how to attack and be a proper Princess. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were out trying to find Sailor Saturn before her power either was a waken or some one poisoned her mind and used her for evil. Sailor Pluto was busy guarding the "Gate of Time" with the help of the Mage Knight. When she was busy working on the "Chamber of Time and Space" he would guard for her in her place. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer were busy with their own problems with the "Three Lights" band of theirs. King Endymion had left on an important business trip and won't be back by the end of the week. He had requested that the Moon Guardians would watch her wherever she went and they complied with their King.

"Queen…" Ryan said as his black oxy hair fell in his face and he brushed it back with his hand. His skin was a tan color and his eye's looked like a dark pit. "Is something wrong? You're not like your normal perky self."

"I'm thinking I'm just tired… that's all…" She said. "I hope," She thought.

"Well then… We better get you home. Seth will be pis… I mean be mad at us if we don't bring the tired Queen home soon," Richard said. His aqua colored eyes shinned like the moon would at night; his shaggy blond hair flowed in the wind. His skin was a milky peach color. "Come on lets go."

"Man and I wanted to watch the sun set too," David thought. Average height with long white hair; which was held back in a ponytail. His eyes were a soft gray and his skin was the palest peach. He was wearing, like the others, a gray uniform that had a cape that was red on inside. Their pants were neatly tucked in their boots, hiding an unknown dagger, and their swords were polished and placed neatly in their sheaths. David opened up his communicator and pushed the specially made button for the Moon Guardians.

"Seth…"

"Go ahead David," came smooth voice.

"We're bringing in Neo Queen Serenity," he whispered.

"We'll be expecting you."

David closed the communicator and began walking. Once they got their Sailor Pluto greeted them. She had a distressed look on her face that messed up the Guardian of time's look. Her hair was thrown about and her out fit wasn't neatly kept like normally was. So this worried the Queen.

"Neo Queen…" Pluto started and was cut off.

"Drop the formalities!" The Queen burst out.

"Something went wrong with the chamber of time and space and Princess Serenity… is well in another world…"

Seth walked in the room and saw the Queen hold back from crying and he walked up closer to her and put his arm around the Queen. He started to whisper comforting words to her as the tears slowly rolled down her face. The Sailor Senshi came in with a down look on there and had something to say.

"Usagi, went to our home planets and couldn't find her…" Mercury spoke.

"The only planets that we didn't, and didn't have the power to reach, were the Moon, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn." Mars said.

"She has her broach!" Venus said trying to brighten the mood.

"But she has the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Jupiter broke out.

"And that means… Crystal Tokyo is… Powerless," Mercury finished.

~*~ To be continued ~*~

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



	2. Learning of one's past {Part 2}

Learning of one's past ****

Learning of one's past

{Part two}

By: BlackLady440

E-mail to: [**DuoCat42@Hotmail.com**][1]

~*~ Where Princess Serenity is ~*~

She walked on the crater like surface of this new planet. The rubble was on the ground; she bent down and touched it.

"This feels like the Castle walls back at home…" Serenity thought. "Or could I be in the future… like Pluto had placed me in the past… I've been taught to expect the unexpected… what is it there're trying to tell me?"

Serenity heard voices and went behind the nearest pillar. Just to listen in on them.

"Queen Serenity? What do you mean?" a male, yet familiar, voice said.

"King Endymion, Princess Serenity will be in grave danger if you don't tech her how to be Sailor Senshi!"

"She's learning…"

"Not fast enough! Jadeite {Jedite}, Nephrite {Nephilte}, Zoicite {Zoycite}, Kunzite {Malachite}, Cooan {Catzi}, Beruche {Bertie}, Calaveras {Avery}, Petz {Prizma}, Rubeus {same}, Esmeraude {Emerald}, Safir {Sapphire}, Prince Demando {Prince Diamond} have either been brain washed or resurrected!" the woman spoke.

"WHAT?!"

"That's not all… If they get their hands on her she will become Black Lady {Wicked Lady}. At this point they are currently stronger than we are. And they have the power, just by touching, to brain wash anyone in their path…"

"I DON'T WANNA BE BLACK LADY AGAIN!!!!"

"Small Lady?"

"Moshi-mos-hi {Hello}."

"Who are you? Dad are you cheating on mommy?"

"I'm your mothers mom…"

~*~ An hour later ~*~

"And that's what brought the end to the Moon Kingdom…"

The King pushed his daughter to a weak spot in the atmosphere of the Moon and disappeared. Endymion went to find Pluto and told her about the dangers while Serenity returned the Silver Crystal to its place. Serenity had to pass the "Three Lights" room to get to her and went as quietly as she could but was distracted and her shoe did a loud click.

"What the hell is going on?! Go away you okamayaruo {faggot}!" The lead singer, Seiya yelled in his sleep.

"Okiteyo {Wake up!}!" Princess Serenity yelled back.

"Dare da {Who}? Gomen nasai {Sorry}," he said and rolled over to get some more sleep.

~*~ The next Morning ~*~

Everyone woke up to eat a peaceful breakfast. King Endymion and Princess Serenity woke up 10 minuets after they did. They walked in and the Inner Senshi were talking to the Outer Senshi who arrived early that morning with a baby Hotaru Tomoe in Neptune's arms. Pluto was at the Gate of Time guarding it, afraid to show her face to the Queen whose daughter is out and lost in the huge galaxy. So the Mage Knight conversed with the Outer Knights and Senshi, Inner Senshi and Knights, for Sailor Pluto.

"Mommy…" Princess Serenity whispered.

The Neo Queen looked at where the voice came and so did everyone else. The Queen smiled and bent down with her arms wide open to her little Princess. Serenity ran to her mom and gave her a big hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived in the Moon Kingdom? Or that you lived in the Silver Millenium?"

The little Serenity broke from her grasp and gave her the bracelet Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium had given her.

"You… learned about my past?"

She nodded her head and pointed her finger to the King who was in the back ground.  
"Daddy was there too…"

"Inner Outer Senshi and Knights meet me at the Gate of Time… I need to get the Sailor Starlights," he said and walked away.

~*~ To be continued ~*~

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



	3. Meeting at the Gate of Time {Part 3}

Meeting at the Gate of Time ****

Meeting at the Gate of Time

{Part three}

By: BlackLady440

E-mail to: [**DuoCat42@Hotmail.com**][1]

****

The King raced down the hall to their practice room and went in. After a few minuets of convincing did they decided to come along. Neo Queen Serenity took Princess Serenity to the park to train her herself. The King took the Lights to the gate and opened it with his own key that Sailor Pluto had given him. They always called important meetings to the Gate of Time for two reasons, reason one, no one in the palace would here what's going on unless in the Gate of Time. Two is so the Gate of Time is never ever left unguarded. Once they were they everyone had a worried look on their faces, they were all in uniform and the Moon Guardians were there too.

"King Endymion…" Seth spoke, "As the leader of the 'Moon Guardians' I may request that I be apart of the 'Mission.' To help protect or defend anyone if necessary."

"Yes… according to my source we'll need all the help we can get. We've faced these people in the past and now in the future… we need you Seth, Ryan, Richard, and David, to protect the Future Queen and her protectors…"

He then began to relay everything Queen Serenity had told him. Sailor Pluto didn't need to hear this because she knows all, she knew to expect this. Why didn't she tell them? Because she would have broken one of her major Taboo by doing so. Now she's going to break a small Taboo and that was to speed up one's growth. She walked over to the young Sailor Saturn and touched her with her talisman and chanted a few words in tongues that was of the Ancient language that was long for gotten. More like a Forgotten Legend. The baby form started to grow in size until she looked like Princess Serenity's age. Sailor Neptune carefully put Hotaru on the ground. After about a few minuets she awoke. Hotaru got up and held her henshin stick in the air.

"SATURN STAR POWER!"

"I guess you need more help than that to win…" a female voice spoke.

She stepped out of the shadows, her hair was pulled into one bun in the back and had a tiara placed on her fore head her outfit was the same as the rest of the Senshi, just yellow. "Sailor Pluto, I know you told me stay away but I have to help. I am Sailor Sun."

"Then stay away from your forbidden attack…"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Jeez, what do you take me for???? The only reason I'm here today is because you broke your Taboo and brought me back to life. I saved an innocent and I paid the price. I knew what I was doing! I saved my own brother because he had more to live for… he had his love had all the attention… I did it out of love for my brother…"

The Inner and Outer Knights all exchanged glances to one another, who became more and more confused.

"Who is your brother, Sailor Sun?" the Mercury Knight asked.

"Mamo-chan… or Mamoru Chiba. Who is also known as the 'Protector of Earth'. You know him as King Endymion."

"HOLY SHAKKA! Now more royalty?" Venus said surprised.

"My sister?" King Endymion thought out loud. "Sailor Pluto… why don't I remember her?"

"It was all in order to protect time its self…"

~*~ To be continued ~*~

   [1]: mailto:DuosHome@Yahoo.com



	4. The Future {Part 4}

The Future ****

The Future

{Part four}

By: BlackLady440

She walked over to the wall and leaned on it. She began to pound her fist on the wall in frustration and anger at her mom.

"Chibi-Usa! Cut it out!" Raven yelled. She looked like her mom in many ways. She had decided to follow her mother as an Inner Senshi and keep her hair in a ponytail and work on keeping her strength up.

"I don't see how you can stay in a house half of your life while the world is falling part!"

"She's right," Brooke said. She loved her mom a lot, but wasn't about to let fame as being "Sailor V," getting to her head. She had long blonde hair like her mother did when she was her age.

"I think it would be best if we don't continue this discussion," Crystal inquired. She looked like her but her hair was long and blue. She had the brains like her mom and used it all times even when nobody wants to hear it.

"Sailor Pluto and Sailor Sun put us here for a reason and I think we should stay," Janet said. She looked up from the fire with a look that said 'I got a bad feeling about this,' Chibi-Usa just let it bounce off of her. She took down her cone like hair and brushed it out then left it down.

"Well, you guys can just stay here. I'm not going to waist the rest of life in a house and watch the world around me die!" and she stormed off. Everyone took after her.

"You'll die!" Crystal yelled as she took off her thick glasses.

"Forgive me! Mars fire balls char…"

Chibi-Usa ripped the charm from her hands and threw it to the ground.

"Not this time! Crystal I got the Imperium Silver Crystal. It'll protect me."

"But you can't always rely on it!"

Chibi-Usa walked out side and turned around.

"You see, nothing is wrong…"

She had walked into someone behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Cooan," She replied. "Kunzite!"

A man with white hair appeared behind Cooan.

"MOON PRISUM POWER MAKE-UP!"

"Good work Cooan. Go tell the others…"

And she disappeared. Chibi-Usa came out looking like Sailor Moon. Instead of the cones on her head they were meatballs. She reached up and a crescent wand spun in her hands until she caught it. Kunzite just started to laugh because he thought it was easy. Him verses a little girl that doesn't have half of the strength he dose.

"Now be a good girl and give me the crystal!"

"Mars Fire Balls Charge!"

The charm hit him and then fell to the ground.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast! "

He held out his hand they changed to falling crystals and hit the ground shattering.

"Venus crescent beam smash!"

The beam hit the shield that he was in.

"Jupiter thunder crash!"

He absorbed it and blasted it back at Raven who fell on the ground.

"CHIBI-USA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mars tried to warn her friend.

"Moon Cosmic…"

The Princess did a series of spins and made a full circle with crescent wand then pointed it Kunzite.

"Power!"

Kunzite stood there for while before disappearing from a week body. She stood there unable to believe what she saw. But Cooan, once again, appeared with Prince Demando behind her. He hadn't changed much through the course of the years.

"So this is who you were talking about?" Prince Demando asked.

By now all the Inner Senshi had de-transformed and looked like regular teens. The once calm Cooan now looked and had a pale colored face. She began to shake her head franticly looking for the girls she and Kunzite had seen.

"She's nothing but a mer child!" He raved on.

"Prince Demando! I know what I saw!" She cried.

"You claim to see something you can't prove?" He asked.

"I know she was there!" Cooan continued to cry and try to convince Prince Demando that she was telling the truth.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SLASH!"

A figure with a transparent color dove from the roof of the house. She came down to slash the people that were fighting in front of the confused Princesses. But he dodged the attack.

"I made a vow to protect this home and it's people! I will not let you hurt or harm them in anyway!" She spoke softly. "Under the protection of the Silent Star, Saturn! Eternal Sailor Saturn to you, scumbag!"

"So now you're the Senshi?" Prince Demando asked.

"DEAD DOME CLOSE!" Pluto yelled. She looked just like Saturn. "Now, go back to where you belong!" the dome rose and disappeared. Saturn took one look at the Sailor Senshi and smiled as disappeared. Pluto was gone it a blink of an eye.

__

~*~ Gate of Time ~*~

Pluto's eyes snapped opened. 

"How long are you going to keep this up?" the Mage Night asked.

"I can't leave this place unprotected…" she spoke.

"That's why I'm here," he said.

"You haven't been or tangoed with these people… I have…" Pluto finished.

"Then how do we get Neo-Queen Serenity out of the 'Eternal Seep' thing?" He asked.

"That depends on the Princess…"


	5. Eternal Sleep {Part 5}

Eternal Sleep ****

Eternal Sleep?

{Part 5}

By: BlackLady440

"We have got to find shelter!" Mars said helping Jupiter up.

"How?" Crystal asked.

"Crystal! Chibi-Usa is out too," Brooke said trying to hold her up. Raven broke from Janet's grip and walked over to Brooke.

"It's taken care of… I'm strong enough…" Raven took Chibi-Usa and put her on her back and began to walk. "I know a place where we can stay… don't think I don't have any out side connections!"

They walked for an hour having to stop because Chibi-Usa was too heavy for Raven alone.

"How much farther?" Brooke complained.

"Well were almost there and she said she wants us to check out a girl that she's had for a good seven years now… she thinks she might be a possible missing link in the Sailor Senshis… Inner or Outer is known at this time…" Raven went on and on about this 'Senshi' until she stopped at this house.

"Is this your friends home?" Janet asked.

"Quiet possibly…" Crystal, said.

"Yes it is," Raven answered.

"Wow!" Brooke said in awe.

Raven walked up to the door and knocked three times. A small round woman answered the door. Her brown hair covered her expression. She wore a purple dress and had on a white apron.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter and these are my friends," Raven indicated. "This on my back is Princess Serenity. We come to you seeking shelter," Raven finished.

"Please come in!" The woman seemed flustered a bit at their arrival but let them in. "I got a girl here, I know for a fact, about seven years ago. That Sailor Uranus and Neptune were looking for a girl that fit this description… but I wanted to be sure," she finished. Chibi-Usa woke up and said, "Let me see her."

The woman took them to the room. Chibi-Usa got off of Raven's back and looked at the sleeping form. Short blackish hair pale colored skin… Hotaru Tome! 

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa began, "Moon Healing Activation!"

Crystal pulled out her mini computer and began to annualize the crystals fluctuations and began to wonder.

"At this rate they'll find us…" Crystal was cut off.

"This place is protected…" came a soft voice. Everyone looked around and saw another transparent figure. "Power of Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune… they are protecting me until I get the strength to awaken… and this place…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" a Sailor Senshi ran in the room. Her fuku was partly torn her hair was ready to fall from its bun. "How did you get your hands on the crystal?"

"We're the Sailor Senshis Inner… and you?" Janet asked.

"Sailor Sun! Princess get out of here!" Sailor Sun grabbed Chibi-Usa's arm and ran her out the door. The wand dropped to the ground. Cracking it in two pieces.

"If you are who you claim you are! I demand you as the Princess of Crystal Tokyo to let me go!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

"No can do," Jadeite said.

The 'Sailor Sun' let go of her arm and turned around. She appeared to be Zoycite.

"What do you want?" Chibi-Usa asked masking her fear.

"Your crystal…" Zoycite was cut off.

"Your mother has been put in an 'Eternal Sleep' once again, Princess," Jadeite said.

"What…? WAIT! How do you know about the 'Eternal Sleep' thing for the first time?" she quipped.

"Everyone in the kingdom knows, Princess," He hissed.

"WRONG! That was to stay between the people of the Crystal Palace!" Chibi-Usa cried.

"That's what you think," a voice said.

Chibi-Usa turned around and saw black hair flowing and a red mini-skirt.

"Mars? Sailor Mars?"

"Princess, come with me," she said.

Chibi-Usa looked at the Mars that was in front of her. Once her hair was all behind her, she saw a crystal like shard hanging around her neck. It had this mysterious glow to it that made the whole thing sound fishy.

"No!"

"Why not? I thought you wanted to save your mom… but no! She's not good enough for you is she?"

"NOO! It's not like that!"

"Then come with me and we'll save her!"

Jadeite walked up to the young Princess and grabbed her arm. He didn't squeeze her arm he just held onto her arm.

"Do you want to be strong?"

"Yes…"

"Just clear your mind and you'll be able to save her…"

Black light came from his free hand as he left go of her arm. After the light of darkness lifted, she was no longer innocent and sweet. She was now Black Lady.

BlackLady440: sorry -_-* that had to end soo stupid!

LadyDeath3180: you did what you had to do! Now please continue!

BlackLady440: you think it's that good?

LadyDeath3180: hey I'm ur sis! I have to be supportive! Plus u've got me hanging! Please write more instead of fighting w/me!

BlackLady440: okay already! Please R&R. next chapter is "Black Lady's reign comes to end so soon?"


	6. Black Lady's reign comes to an end so so...

Black Lady's reign comes to an end so soon ****

Black Lady's reign comes to an end so soon?

{Part 6}

By BlackLady440

Black Lady and the other two left to devise a sinister plan to get rid the of the Inner Senshi. Since they already had their Mothers as their slaves, expect for Neo-Queen Serenity who was being protected by the power of the Crystal Palace. Jadeite was enraged once he found out that Black Lady did not have the Crystal on her at all.

In the house they were worried about the possible Senshi that lies before them. She had been like that for a good seven years or better. Mars was more concerned about why Sailor Moon hadn't returned yet. Mars asked the lady if she could make a fire in the fireplace. The young woman was surprised that she would ask an absurd question when it was in the middle of summer. But she said yes. Mars began to chant some of her scrolls trying to see what had happened to her. The young girl that was in the bed her eyes fluttered open. "Sailor Neptune… " She spoke. "Sailor Uranus…" she put her hands in her face and began to cry.

__

~*~ Flash back ~*~

It was seven years ago and Sailor Saturn felt responsible for what had happened. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Mage Knight, Mercury Knight, Mars Knight, Jupiter Night, Venus Knight, Earth Knight, Sailor Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Sun, and Saturn went out to fight to protect the Kingdom from evil. All the Knights fell with one blast. Sailor Sun ran to the Earth Knight under orders from the Mage Knight to take him and bring him to the palace to be with the Queen. So she fled. The Moon Guardians were ordered to stay at the palace and protect Neo-Queen Serenity. Sailor Sun choose to stay and help them. With a flick of the wrist the Knights were gone. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus fought 'til they fell. With another flick of the wrist they were gone too. Sailor Uranus and Neptune fought before Saturn until their tired bodies gave into the darkness. They disappeared just like the rest. The evil ones discarded her like she posed no threat. She did pose a lot of threat if they even considered her power. Death Reborn Revolution, it holds enough power to destroy a whole planet in the blink of an eye. But she wasn't about to tell them about her forbidden attack. Because if ever used it she would have to destroy herself. And for a fact she wasn't about to do it and not get back her friends and her family back.

"Are you okay?" Mercury asked.

"Ami?" she asked.

"I'm her daughter… how do you know her?" Mercury asked.

"I'm Sailor Saturn. Under the protection of the Silent Star, Saturn! Eternal Sailor Saturn!" she said.

"Sailor Mercury…"

Sailor Saturn looked away and said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Mercury asked.

"For letting you down…"

Venus cut Saturn off, "Look! We need help! We can't sit here and let the past get to you! Or what ever has happened!"

"She's right," Jupiter spoke. "We've been hidden, as you should know, but we have no clue as to what is going on… and we… I mean me was hoping you could fill us in."

"I can't… but I know who can!" Sailor Saturn pulled out a heart like locket and held it high in the air, "Eternal Saturn Power… Make-up!"

Once the light lifted she pulled a key that hung on a metal chain. Mars walked up to them and saw the chain.

"That belonged to my mother," Mars thought.

As if on cue Sailor Saturn took off the belt and said, "This belonged to your mother. She would have preferred it on you than me." There was an other belt on her hip she pulled it off and gave it to Venus.

"Where did you get these?" Venus asked.

"I'll tell you later… where's the Princess?"

"Negverse took her," Mars said.

"We'll get her back," Saturn turned as they gathered around. Saturn thrust the key into air and said, "Guardian of Time… Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me… I call you by your true name. The all knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian… Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the path of Light!"

The light parted the sky and it shone on the house and they disappeared with a blink of an eye.

__

~*~ Gate of Time ~*~

The clouds around Pluto began swirling around her. She gripped onto her staff and held her position there. 

"Sailor Pluto! What's going on?" The Mage Knight asked.

"Someone is using the Gate of Time or trying to!"

Five figures walked until they saw two people standing in fighting mode.

"Mage let me handle this… if you think I need help jump in at any given moment…"

The clouds hid who they looked so Pluto jumped to conclusions and yelled, "Dead dome close!"

"Pluto!" Saturn yelled.

"You have broken a taboo by coming here, as under order I must kill you!" Pluto raised her staff and was fixing to attack.

"PLUTO! My braking a taboo would be having to destroy a whole planet! Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn said it but never made any motion as if she was going to destroy Time and Space. Pluto snapped her fingers. The dome disappeared.

"The others have no taboos to break only us Outer Senshi," Saturn said.

"Gomen," Pluto said.

"The Inner Senshi are looking for you to fill them on what has happened the past seven years,"

And so they were shown what had happened to their parents. One by one they were picked off and almost killed. Soon they were brain washed to serve for the evil forces and do there biding. Neo-Queen Serenity had been put into, another, Eternal Sleep. They put her there all in order to protect her. Sailor Sun has been nursing the King back to perfect health. While the Moon Guardians paced the floor worried sick about everything that went on around them.

__

~*~ At the Castle ~*~

Every one told Seth he needed some rest so they put him to sleep. Once he fell asleep this dream had haunted him since the day the Earth Knight and the Moon Princess got married.

__

~*~ Flash back ~*~

****

Kingdom of Minthro  
King Thomas eyed his wife as she glided across the white marble floor. Her long brown hair was pinned back into a tight bun and fastened with a large golden clip. A gray dress clung to her curved body and hugged her chest. A silver-laced garment that fastened onto her shoulders and looped down, forming a puddle on the floor overlapped its silky beauty. Her face was pale and painted with ruby lipstick and plum blush. Her eyes sparkled under long, curling eyelashes.

Thomas stood to greet his wife as she had just returned from a visit to the moon. Her friend, Queen Serenity, was expecting a child and let Melissa be the first to know about it. She strolled into the thrown room with joy surrounding her body like a cloud and a bounce in her step.

"Why so happy my love?" Thomas said as a greeting and kissed Melissa on the cheek. She sat down next to her husband and held onto his hand.

"Wonderful news! Serenity is with child!" Thomas grew wide-eyed and hugged his wife. She laughed and kissed him.

Thomas was a wonderful king whom had brought his kingdom into a glorious time of prosperity and well being. His regale stance held him in high stature. Thomas was of average height with a short beard and shaggy black hair. His kingdoms' colors and his family shield adorned his body. Gray and Silver were the colors of the kingdom of Minthro. Thomas was proud of his heritage and his rule over Minthro. Anyone could see his pride by looking into his old, green eyes. Those eyes were the one thing that had caught Melissa's attention so many years ago and made her fall madly in love with him.

"I'm so excited!" Melissa yelled and listened to her voice echo off the stone walls.

"Do they know what the gender of the child is?" Thomas inquired.  
"Of course not darling. We won't know until the child is born." Thomas nodded.

While the two gabbed on about the news, their young son of four crept in from behind a pillar and snuck up behind his father. The boy wrapped his chubby fingers around his father's leg and yelled his father's name. Thomas was caught by surprise and reached down for the boy.

"Father." The small boy said. Thomas smiled warmly at the child and put him on his lap. Melissa patted him on the head.

"You mustn't frighten your father like that, Seth. He's not as young as you." She rubbed his head and fixed a button oh his collar that had come unfastened. Seth squirmed in his father's arms and commanded to be put down.

Thomas set his son back down and watched him scamper off through the thrown room doors. 

"You should go discuss the agreement with Richard. With Serenity pregnant, I'm sure he would love to arrange a marriage between his wife's new baby and one of our own children." She pointed towards the place where Seth had run off. Thomas nodded.

King Richard was the King of the Moon along with his young wife, Serenity. They had been married less than a year but their love was beginning to take root. Serenity was the daughter of a wealthy noble who arranged the marriage of the children with Richard's father years before. Serenity didn't want to marry Richard but their love was forming unexpectedly and now Serenity was pregnant. 

"I will go see Richard tomorrow, until then," He bent down and kissed his wife's head, "I am going off to bed. I suggest you gather Seth and put him to bed as well." Melissa picked up her dress and walked out of the thrown room. Thomas intended on going off to bed but he was sidetracked in the kitchen, filling his stomach with the cook's food. 

****

Moon Kingdom

"What do you think of the name, Rose?" Serenity was curled up in bed next to Richard, discussing names for their coming child.

"What if it's a boy?" Richard asked.

"What about Justin? I have always adored that name." Serenity said and leaned over her husband to blow out the candle that sat next to their bed.

"It sounds wonderful." Richard said with a yawn and turned over to go to sleep.**  
**Richard was a well-respected man with a family history to back him up. He was the fifth in a long line of great rulers. His father brought the kingdom of the Moon out of its worst economic and political period. Richard was picking up where his father had left off and bringing the kingdom into its peek. With the young, Serenity by his side he had doubts that he would fail.

As far as looks went, Richard was a handsome and young king. He was fairly short but no more than Serenity. Hair was something he was blessed with. A golden mat of hair; long and always pulled back in a ponytail, sat on his head. Richard's face was smooth and his eyes were the color of the sky. He was well built with giant arm muscles that held Serenity as she slept beside him.

"Richard?" Serenity asked. He opened an eye and turned to face his wife. 

"You have always wanted to expand the kingdom, correct?" She propped herself up against a pillow and leaned in for an answer. 

"Yes, I have." He answered.

"How would you feel about arranging a marriage between the unborn child and a child from Minthro? They have wonderful land and they would be a strong allay." Richard thought for a moment.

"I'm guessing that you and Melissa have already agreed to this?" Serenity blushed and kissed her husband. "I think it's a wonderful idea." He smiled and rolled over to go to sleep. Serenity was beaming as her hands caressed her stomach. It would only be nine more months before her child would be born into the world. 

The next morning was full of preparation for the arrangement talks. Thomas had called early in the morning to tell Richard he was coming. The servants laid a golden cloth out over the crystal table in the meeting room. All the window shades were pulled open and the brilliant ray of the sun's shone through.

The floor was freshly polished and glistened as Richard walked across it. He set out the agreement papers on the table and made sure that the two chairs held his best seat cushions. He patted them down and when he was satisfied, Richard closed the doors and walked down to the entranceway to await Thomas.

Thomas arrived right on time. His beautiful wife, Melissa was by his side and eager to see Serenity. Thomas followed Richard into the meeting room while Melissa and Serenity went out to the gardens. 

"It's been some time." Richard said with his hands clasped behind his back.

Thomas nodded and followed Richard into the meeting room.

"I hear your wife is with child." Thomas said. He was eager to get on with the procedure.

"She is." Richard pulled up a chair and sat down with Thomas. A servant brought the two a glass of water and left. Richard gulped the water down while Thomas nursed at it. "If Serenity were to have a girl I would like to arrange for her to marry with Seth. An alliance between our worlds would be great. The land of your kingdom would suit the moon greatly." Richard skipped the formalities and went in for the kill.

"I agree." Thomas said. Richard nudged the paper across the table and tossed Thomas a pen. ... 

"This is a glorious day." Richard said as Thomas scrawled out his name on the agreement.

"Our families will thrive under this agreement. Seth will rule the kingdom well when you are gone." Richard beamed with joy. He knew that Seth held a strong character even at his young age. It was certain that he would make a wonderful king. Richard wrote his Hancock under Thomas' and the two shook hands. It was to be the beginning of the greatest dynasty for the Kingdom.

Little did either party know that the dynasty would crumble because of the two that wanted to create it. 

Thomas left the palace and headed home with high hopes of things to come.

That night, after Melissa had brushed her hair and put Seth to bed, she expressed her joy to her husband.

"Seth will be the most magnificent king! He will rule with charisma and a good sense of law. Just like you." Thomas nodded and lay down to go to sleep. "Are you not excited?" She inquired at the lack of enthusiasm from her husband.

"I am very happy." He held onto Melissa's hands. "Seth just needs to be reared into the king we all know he will be. That is the process that will take time." He smiled and expected Melissa to drop the subject.

"Yet you don't seem happy." 

"This is the best thing we could have possible done for our kingdom and for Seth but it also means that Seth needs to learn how to be a king. The best place to send him would be to Earth. He'd be close to the moon and he could get the best training possible." 

"You act as if we are sending him away for knight training. He doesn't need to leave yet. I knew that he would need to go to Earth but I thought we had a good five or six years before anything was decided." Melissa had expected her husband to send him to Earth to be taught by the best but not when he was five! She didn't, however want to argue with her husband and rolled over to go to sleep. Thomas did the same and within fifteen minutes, they were both sleeping.

Nine months passed by quickly and Serenity gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The entire universe rejoiced at the birth of the child. She was named after her mother, Serenity but everyone simply called her Serena. As a baby, she glowed with spirit. 

By the time Serena was one, she was walking and by the time she was two, she was speaking. At two years of age, Serena had developed long golden hair and her mother's eyes that shone like pearls.

At Serena's first birthday, the entire kingdom stopped their lives to see the princess. There was a glorious banquet thrown in Serena's honor and all the nobles turned out to pay their tributes to the princess. Stacks of gifts lay around the thrown room. Servants rushed around to clear all the gifts away in time for the dancing to begin.

Serena slept through the entire ordeal.

It was midnight when Thomas, Melissa and Seth arrived to see the new princess. Serena was sound asleep, wrapped up in her new blanket; her head was propped up on a golden pillow. The crowd hushed as Serenity showed Seth his bride to be. It was unbeknownst to the five-year-old that this baby would someday be his wife. Seth nodded and presented Serenity with his gift of gold and jewels for the arrival of the baby.

"Thank you Seth." She saw the confusion in his eyes. "Do you understand who this baby is?" She asked Seth.

"She's the new princess." Seth responded. Thomas prayed silently that his son wouldn't say anything regrettable.

"You are going to marry her when you come of age." Seth starred at Serenity and scratched his head. He thought he understood and went back with his parents. Melissa complemented his job of presenting Serenity with the gift and speaking with her. Seth smiled at his mother and yawned.

"I think its time for you to go to bed." His father said and patted him on the head. Thomas looked at Melissa and motioned towards the doors.

"I'll take him home." Melissa said and scooped Seth up into her arms. He wiggled for a moment and then fell asleep in her arms. Melissa carried him out as Seth clutched onto her purple, silk dress and sucked on his thumb.

She smiled at her little man and hoped that he understood that Serena would be his wife. 

It was another five years before Thomas and Melissa sent Seth away for studying.

The day in spring was warm when the young 10yr old arrived at the gates to the palace on Earth. Its' white pillars reaching towards the sun with a glitter and a shine. Seth was perceptive in noticing the lack of noise when the gates swung open to present the gleam of gold inlaid to the palace walls. A reflecting pool shimmered and the smell of flowers was fresh in the warm air.

Seth stepped out of his carriage and shielded his eyes from the sunlight as it poured across the stone walkway. He wished his mother hadn't dressed him in his long pants and jacket that morning. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and felt the light draft of air seep onto his chest.

"Young prince Seth?" Said a man as Seth approached the palace doors. 

"Yes sir." Seth called out and grabbed his bag from the carriage. The man hurried over and snatched the bag way from Seth.

"You should be wise in letting the servants do their job, young prince."

Seth nodded and followed the man into the palace.

"Are you to be my servant?" Seth called out as the man hurried down the long corridor.

"Heavens no. I am a simple porter. I'll show you to your room and your servant will be there shortly to draw you a bath. From there you will go and meet with the royal family. They have been anticipating your arrival for some time now." The man set down Seth's bag in front of two massive doors and swung them open with a grunt. "This is your room. Please make yourself at home." He set Seth's bag in the room and left quickly, shutting the doors behind him.

Seth scanned his surroundings. The room wasn't like anything he had had back home. Back home he was pampered and spoiled.

Back home, his bed was inlaid with detailed artwork and sculpting. Strewn across the ceiling was fine imported silk that lightly draped around his bed. A tiger rug was set on his floor just in front of his white brick fireplace. The windows were facing the port and he enjoyed listening to the ships set off to their destinations. Often times, when there was a breeze, the sea smells would drift into his room and set his mind racing with dreams of sailing to adventures.

In this palace however, his room was poorly lit and faced away from the rising sun. There was no port to be seen, only the front gates of the palace and an apple orchard. The fireplace looked well used, with ashes brushed back into the logs and the bricks, torched. The ceiling was stone as well as the floor but there was no silk or tiger rug. A soft, black carpet that stretched just under the bed and across to met the steps of the fireplace was present. The bed was wooden and placed over the mattress was a fine red spread. 

Seth shrugged at the room and sat down on the bed, awaiting the arrival of his servant. It was only moments before there came a knock on his door and in walked a boy. He looked about the same age of Seth, dressed as pauper and holding a pitcher of hot water.

"Hello," the boy said with a bow, being careful not to spill the water, "my name is Neil. I'm here to draw your bath and thereafter bring you to meet the royal family." He said this all with a wide grin.

"So I've already been told. Are you my servant?" Seth said very bluntly. The boy was taken back.

"Yes." He said slowly. Seth nodded in approval and followed the boy down to the bathing chamber.

After Seth had bathed in rosemary water and put on a fresh outfit, Neil brought him into the thrown room to meet with the royal family.

Seth stood composed and collected in front of King Titan and Queen Terra. They were well dressed as royalty should be and at their feet was their son, Darien.

Seth kept his eyes locked with those of the King's as he searched Seth for his weaknesses.

"Can you read and write?" Titan asked Seth.

"Yes sir. I was taught by my father."

Titan rubbed his dark brown beard and nodded. His gray eyes looked clear and sharp. 

"You will be tutored with my son by the head scholar, Demetrius." His voice was intimidating and echoed off the stone walls. Seth felt goosebumps run up and down his spine. The humid air left sweat dripping down his chest and his mouth wet and sticky.

"Yes sir." He said and took a bow. Titan waved a hand towards the door and Seth took his leave quickly.

Black Lady's reign comes to an end so soon? Will be continued in part 7. Sorry for making you wait. And the little sum up of Seth's life. Hope you like it so far! ^_^' I'll finish it soon… I promise!


End file.
